


The Beat My Heart Skips

by drjamband



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Fluff, Habits, Hugging, M/M, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver notices Connor has a unique habit.  Connor is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat My Heart Skips

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else notice that Connor hugs a pillow like 25% of the time he's sitting down?

“Hey!” Connor said as Oliver snatched the pillow from Connor’s lap. 

“Sorry, my back is sore. I was bent over half the day trying to repair one of the modems.”

“I would have liked to have seen that,” Connor said. 

“Perv.”  
\----

Oliver came home to find Connor on the couch, a pillow in his lap and a book on top of the pillow. “No new case?” he asked. 

Connor looked up and shook his head, a yellow highlighter stuck between his teeth. “I'm relieved, actually. I really need to study for this Torts exam on Thursday.”

Oliver placed a kiss on Connor’s head, and Connor leaned into it. “I'm proud of you,” Oliver said softly. 

Connor blushed and pulled the pillow and the book closer to his body.  
\----

Oliver was working late helping the rest of the IT team make a few last-minute tweaks to a new app. 

Connor stayed awake for as long as he could, but he'd had a busy week with three exams and an essay, and he eventually gave up and crawled into bed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes until he grabbed Oliver's pillow and put his arms around it. 

When Oliver came home later that night, he found Connor wrapped bodily around his pillow. He shook his head and tugged lightly on the pillow. 

Connor moaned in his sleep, and Oliver tried again. “Connor, it's me.”

Connor moaned again. “Oll,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, babe, it's me. I'm home.”

“Don't go,” Connor said, hugging the pillow tighter. 

“I'm not going, Connor. I promise.” He tugged again, but Connor wouldn't let go. 

Oliver grabbed a pillow from the couch and settled into bed. As soon as Connor felt Oliver next to him, he threw the pillow onto the floor and flung an arm over Oliver’s body. Oliver sighed. “Dammit, Connor.”  
\----

“You got home late last night,” Connor said the next morning as he flipped a pancake on the stove. 

“Yeah. ‘A few tweaks’ ended up being fixing a major bug.” Connor handed him a big cup of coffee and put the pancakes on the table with a bottle of syrup. “Hey, Connor?” Oliver asked after a few minutes. 

“Yeah?” Connor asked, mouth full of pancake. 

“I noticed that you, uh...that you like to….”

“Like to…?”

“Hug pillows?” Oliver finished with a blush. 

“Oh,” Connor said, setting down his fork. 

“Did I say something wrong? Connor, I'm so sorry.”

“No! It's just, um...I didn't think you'd noticed.”

“Oh. I mean, I did. But it's not a big deal. I mean, it's okay, you know, if that's like...something you do.”

Connor pushed his plate away. “It's just like...like a comfort thing, I guess. It's embarrassing, honestly.”

“Hey, Connor, no. Don't be embarrassed with me. If it's...if it's something about you then I wanna know. If you want me to know, I mean.”

Connor spoke after a few moments. “I just...I always liked affection. Like hugs and stuff. I never minded, like, the feel of another person, or the weight of them on me. It just felt...comforting. It felt like I was safe. Some of the guys I was with, they made fun of me for it. Called me a cuddleslut. But sometimes I just...feel like I need that. I thought you would think it was weird.”

“I don't think it's weird. I think it shows that you're affectionate and caring. I like that side of you, Connor. You don't have to be ashamed.”

“So you don't mind when we, um…?”

“Cuddle?” Oliver finished. 

“Yeah.”

“No, of course not! I like it. I like it a lot, actually.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Oliver stood up and pulled Connor out of his chair. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling Connor into a hug. 

Connor’s body relaxed completely against Oliver’s and he closed his eyes. “I love you, Oliver,” he said into Oliver's chest. 

“I love you too, Connor.”  
\----

Connor was reading over his notes the night before his Contracts final. He ran a hand through his hair and flipped back several pages before opening his textbook. 

Suddenly Oliver was at his side, tugging on his hand. “Come here,” Oliver said. “Bring your stuff.”

Connor obeyed and placed his books on the bed before getting in next to Oliver. Oliver pulled Connor over so he was resting between Oliver's legs, back against Oliver's chest. 

“Better?” Oliver asked. Connor looked at him over his shoulder. “I can be your pillow. You know, if you want.”

Connor didn't say anything, but as he turned back to his notes he snuggled against Oliver more closely.  
\----

“Thank you,” he whispered later that night as they lay chest to chest. 

Oliver pulled Connor closer.


End file.
